


El lobo que olvidó San Valentín

by kotokogas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokogas/pseuds/kotokogas
Summary: Los preparativos para el ChocoFes tienen a Koga tan ocupado, que cuando Makoto lo invita a salir el 14 de febrero, no nota sus verdaderas intenciones.
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Shino Hajime, Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei, Hidaka Hokuto/Fushimi Yuzuru, Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu, Oogami Kouga/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	El lobo que olvidó San Valentín

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Hacía años que no escribía nada, pero tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo para regalárselo a Popi. Espero que les haya gustado y perdón por tantos términos argentinos.

Qué época inmunda San Valentín. La esencia melosa que teñía el aire durante la primera quincena de febrero era insoportable. Se trataba de un manto espeso que cubría la ciudad de excusas -en su mayoría comerciales- para que las personas se expresaran afecto comprando regalos, yendo a restaurantes y parques, y, la frutilla del postre, estando uno encima del otro. Para colmo, todo era de color rojo o rosa, todo tenía moños, cintas y frases ridículas, y todo le resultaba insufrible. ¿Era necesario que siempre repitieran los mismos rituales empalagosos? No, definitivamente no lo era. Sin embargo, había algo que agravaba esas circunstancias altamente desafortunadas: San Valentín significaba trabajo. Claro, no alcanzaba con tener su hábitat plagado de decoraciones chillonas ni tener que aguantar escenas repudiables por su ridiculez -especialmente las protagonizadas por cierto alumno rubio de tercer año-, no, también le tocaba trabajar para contentar a las personas que admiraban toda esa celebración que se le hacía estúpida. 

Koga ya estaba acostumbrado y San Valentín en sí le parecía una estupidez. Para él solo significaba trabajo. Se trataba de uno de los eventos más importantes del año. El  _ Chocolat Fest _ reunía a todos los estudiantes del colegio, quienes se esmeraban más de la cuenta por dar un buen espectáculo al infernal caudal de  _ fans _ que acudían a “festejar” el día más meloso del año. Los preparativos eran absurdos. Los mismos iban desde tener ensamblar más de un centenar de guirnaldas, cortar cintas en los fatídicos colores rosa, rojo y beige, obtener cualquier objeto en forma de corazón, ya fueran globos (con todo lo que implican: inflarlos, colgarles cintas, ubicarlos y pegarlos), gelatinas, o meras piezas de cartulina en tres dimensiones; a su vez, como ellos eran UNDEAD y el estilo y tema de su grupo era tan marcado e importante, debían incorporar elementos tales como figuras de vampiros, cruces y cadenas, a los clásicos de la festividad en cuestión. Todo eso ya era una tarea que contaba como castigo bíblico, pero había otra que le resultaba más terrible que ninguna otra, una tarea que le hacía gruñir y hervir la sangre: preparar chocolates. ¿Quién en su sano juicio tendría ganas de elaborar más de cien bombones? Solamente preparar el chocolate para rellenar los moldes era inhumano, pero hacerlo sabiendo que era una suerte de comida que tanto su queridísimo León como cualquier otro amigo canino no podría comer era enfermizo. ¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que hacer tantos bombones si los perros no los podían comer?! Absurdo, realmente absurdo.

Sí, él odiaba San Valentín y odiaba el  _ Chocolat Fest _ , pero ser un  _ idol  _ junto con UNDEAD era una de las cosas más preciadas para su existencia. El camino de convertirse en un famoso guitarrista era el que había marcado como su meta y estaba seguro de que la alcanzaría, especialmente siendo que había encontrado los compañeros correctos con los que avanzar. Por ese motivo, se guardaría todo su odio hacia la absurda festividad roja. Si para cumplir sus sueños tenía que hacer bombones, haría bombones, y si tenía que internarse a descubrir cuántas guirnaldas con corazones podía armar en toda la noche, también lo haría. Su determinación era su orgullo. Después de todo, él no era más que un lobo ambicioso. 

Teniendo el contexto, era fácil entender que la cabeza de Koga estuviera a mil por hora. Y si bien la mayoría de las unidades se estaban encargando de los mismos preparativos, él tenía un pequeño agravante: sus compañeros estaban en babia. El desvergonzado de Hakaze se excusaba todo el tiempo de las actividades de la unidad diciendo que debía encargarse de captar la atención de sus numerosas admiradoras y asegurarse de que ellas se acordaran de él en San Valentín. Como no podía ser de otra forma, el vampiro de mierda le había permitido tales estupideces, siempre y cuando se comprometiera a trabajar desde su casa. Por ese motivo, solo se reunirían los cuatro para practicar las canciones -especialmente una nueva que sería toda una bomba para los fans- y todas las decoraciones y elementos los harían en sus hogares cuando tuvieran tiempo. Imbéciles. 

Una semana antes del dichoso día de San Valentín, el lobo de segundo año estaba atravesando el gran patio delantero del colegio, camino a su casa. Las clases habían pasado sin gloria, pero sí con bastantes penas. No había prestado ni un segundo de atención a la exposición del profesor Akiomi. En lugar de ello, había dedicado todo su esfuerzo a pelearse con proveedores de materiales de papelería y chocolates por internet. No respondían exactamente a lo que él les preguntaba, incluso parecía que copiaban y pegaban el mismo mensaje una y otra vez. No era tan difícil decirle si tenían o no trescientas hojas de papel celofán y si podía mezclar los colores elegidos o tenía que ser sí o sí trescientas de cada tono.

Él seguía su unilateral discusión cibernética cuando un mensaje interrumpió su inspiración para instigar al vendedor a que le diera la información que tanto necesitaba. “¿Quién me rompe las bolas ahora?”, se preguntó fastidiado. La pantalla le respondió: “El bobo de Akehoshi”. “¿Qué querrá este gil?, volvió a preguntarse mientras su celular volvía a vibrar gracias a la insistencia del chico de Trickstar. 

“Decí que sí! Decí que sí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”, rezaba el primer mensaje, y también el segundo, tercero, cuarto, quinto y sexto solo que con distinta cantidad de signos de exclamación y algunas mayúsculas dispersas en lugares que no correspondían. Al menos no había empezado con los emojis. ¿Qué carajo le pasaba? ¿Se habría equivocado de número? Estaba comenzando a responderle de forma no muy amable cuando frente a sí apareció el cuatro ojos. ¿De dónde había salido?

—Oogami-kun…

—Ey, cuatro ojos, ¿qué pasa? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? 

—¡Lo siento! ¿Ha pasado algo? Yo solo quería…—comenzó a decir antes de que el otro lo cortara no tan bruscamente como alguien lo hubiera esperado.

—Tsk, no. Es decir, sí, estoy hasta las bolas con toda la mierda esa del ChocoFes y la mar en coche—explicó brevemente. ¿Qué era eso de “la mar en coche”? ¿Ya se le había pegado una expresión de ese vampiro idiota? —Cuestión, estoy harto, así que si querés algo me lo vas a decir ahora mismo.

—Ah, sí… No, lo que yo quería era… —expresó antes de trabarse y mirar hacia una de las ventanas del primer piso, donde las miradas atentas de sus amigos trataban de infundirle cierto valor—. Lo que yo quería era… Te quería preguntar si… si querías ir el viernes a una tienda de instrumentos. Sé que el jueves es el evento y vamos a estar ocupados hasta tarde, pero ocurre que quiero algunos equipos para la radio y como te gustan las guitarras y accesorios quizás querías acompañarme… ¡Además! Además… por las molestias podríamos ir a comer parrillada coreana. ¡Le he encontrado el gusto a la carne asada ja ja ja!

Las palabras de Makoto casi logran dejar a Koga boquiabierto. Si no lo hizo fue porque el lobo se contuvo en su incredulidad. Era una petición extraña, pero no para tanto. No tenía problema alguno en acompañarlo, de hecho, hasta le parecía una buena idea. Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de cambiarle las cuerdas a su preciada guitarra y solo las de una marca en particular satisfacían sus exigentes oídos caninos, por lo que ir a una tienda especializada le sería de mucha utilidad. ¿La parrilla? Bueno, la carne asada era sin dudas uno de sus platillos predilectos, y le aliviaba saber que el chico de lentes estaba mejorando su alimentación. 

La relación entre los dos chicos de segundo año era bastante buena. Que Koga considerara a alguien su colega era algo extraño ya que él no era el mejor tratando con las personas -con los demás animales era una historia completamente distinta-, pero gracias a diversas situaciones que había compartido con Yuuki, lo había incluido en un grupo reducido de humanos con los que podía llevarse medianamente bien. El alumno de segundo “A” había encontrado en el guitarrista una persona confiable, aplicada y con numerosas cualidades positivas que cualquier persona no dispuesta a ver debajo de su capa hostil no habría encontrado. Él había sido de mucha ayuda en su desarrollo tanto como  _ idol _ como de adolescente: el durísimo entrenamiento que Koga le había impartido había sido solo la punta del iceberg del contacto entre los dos jovencitos. El lobo había demostrado ser muy sabio y amable -a su manera, claro está- y pudo ayudarlo a salir de lugares oscuros a los que había caído siendo muy joven e indefenso. Realmente Koga Oogami había significado un apoyo importante para él. Por ese motivo quería compartir el verdadero día de San Valentín con él. 

Horas atrás, cuando en una reunión de Trickstar todos bromeaban sobre qué planes tenían para el llamado “día del amor y la amistad” (aunque todos sabían de sobra que el agregado de “amistad” era muy discutible), el primero en hablar había sido el enérgico Subaru.

—Hoooooookke—canturreó como señal del comienzo del interrogatorio al serio líder—. ¿Por fin lo invitarás a salir o temes que esté muy ocupado haciendo de niñero?

—Para tu información, Yuzuru no estará escoltando a Himemiya, ya que él irá con Suou-kun a sus terrenos a practicar equitación y tomar una merien… ¡no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mi vida privada y menos de mis asuntos con Yuzu…Fushimi! Tema cerrado, volvamos al trabajo —sentenció avergonzado por haber quedado expuesto. 

—Ya, ya… Tranquilos…—intervino Mao tratando de alivianar el ambiente—. Por cierto, Subaru, ¿ya has arreglado algo con Shino?

—¡Nop, nop! Él trabaja hasta la tarde, pero descuida, que tengo todo preparado. ¡Es una sorpresa! —exclamó guiñando el ojo y sacando la lengua—. ¿Y vos, Sarii? 

—Ya sabés cómo funcionan las cosas con Ritchan… Supongo que después de la siesta iremos al parque y luego a mi casa. Como siempre —comentó sonriendo amablemente.

—Makoto-kun, ¿pensaste en lo que hablamos? —preguntó estratégicamente Anzu mientras terminaba los dobladillos de los pantalones de Mao para el festival —. ¿Lo vas a hacer?

—¡Eso! ¡Eso! ¡Ukki! ¡Debes hacerlo! —gritó Subaru haciendo énfasis en la palabra “debes” —. ¡Él aceptará! ¡No debes tener miedo! Aparte nos lo prometiste.

—Es verdad, Makoto. Todo saldrá bien. Es más, yo creo que deberías ir apenas suene el timbre. Tengo entendido que UNDEAD no se reunirá después de clases, por lo que Koga se irá rápido. Tenés que aprovechar ese momento.

—¡Claro que sí! Y nosotros estaremos aquí mirando todo y haciendo porras por ti.

—Naturalmente estaremos apoyándote desde este salón. Así que, adelante, Yuuki. Ánimo, pero tampoco tanto, pues nos queda una hora de trabajo duro.

  
  


Así se habían dado los eventos que llevaron a la escena de Makoto invitando a Koga a salir por San Valentín, lo que había dado como resultado un lobo sorprendido que casi no sabía qué responder. Quería decir que sí, ¿por qué simplemente no decía aquellas palabras? No tenía sentido que resultara tan difícil.

Yuuki, preocupado por haber dicho algo que no hubiera sido del agrado de su interlocutor, tomó nuevamente la palabra:

—Si estás ocupado no hay problema, puedo ir solo… Realmente estará bie…

—N-no… no. No hace falta, iré. La verdad, es que yo también necesito ver algunas cosas en una casa de música, y comer carne nunca es una mala idea. Sí, allí estaré —soltó cortando al chico.

En ese momento, los ojos de Makoto comenzaron a brillar. Su color verde pareció volverse más intenso por la emoción -y el alivio- que le generó aquella respuesta positiva. ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Koga Oogami saldría con él por San Valentín! No podía esperar a volver al salón con el resto de Trickstar para poder contarles las buenas noticias, aunque, claro, ellos seguramente habían seguido la novela desde la ventana.

Se despidió del muchacho no sin antes agradecerle repetidas veces por querer acompañarlo y desearle el mejor de los éxitos con los preparativos para el ChocoFes. Luego, salió disparado al encuentro de sus amigos.

—¡¡Ukki!! ¡¡Lo lograste!! —lo recibió Subaru a todo pulmón.

—Bien hecho, Yuuki —acordó Hokuto sin levantar la vista de su trabajo—. Ahora, a seguir con esto, el tiempo apremia.

También Anzu y Mao se unieron al festejo, haciendo algunas bromas amables al respecto. Todos estaban felices por su camarada, especialmente porque sabían lo difíciles que le resultaban las tareas de ese estilo, y siendo que Koga no era el ser más dulce de la tierra. Teniendo esos agravantes en cuenta, la titánica tarea de su amigo había sido un rotundo éxito.

Aquellos días pasaron más rápido de lo normal. Los arduos preparativos para el ChocoFes habían mantenido ocupados a los alumnos de Yumenosaki. Desde el miércoles -el día anterior al dichoso evento- se podía observar una marea en tonos rojos, rosados, crema y marrón por todo el colegio y sus alrededores. No habían dejado pared alguna sin carteles, cintas y globos con forma de corazón; todos los árboles tenían una tela hecha moño en sus troncos y guirnaldas en sus ramas; los focos blancos de las luces exteriores habían sido reemplazados por uno a tono con el festejo, así como se habían añadido unos lujosos reflectores que cada unidad manejaría a su gusto para hacer su show completamente inolvidable. Los jóvenes  _ idols _ habían hecho un esfuerzo maravilloso en crear y ubicar tanta decoración en tan poco tiempo. Fue gracias a eso, que el evento fue un rotundo éxito, rompiendo el récord de espectadores y de chocolates entregados por estudiantes de nivel secundario. Todas las unidades habían brillado a su modo, y los admiradores de cada una se habían ido con grandes sonrisas manchadas con chocolate.

Cuando la función terminó, los miembros de cada grupo comenzaron a ordenar sus cosas: guardar sus equipos, quitar las decoraciones que habían armado, limpiar el espacio que habían utilizado y recoger cosas varias. En el momento en que UNDEAD estaba entrando sus instrumentos para guardarlos en el salón correspondiente al club de música, Trickstar estaba yendo a cambiarse a su aula. Allí, la camaradería entre ambos conjuntos se hizo notar.

—Fu fu fu, Hidaka-kun, han estado maravillosos. Todo ha salido a pedir de boca, ¿verdad? —saludó Rei Sakuma levantando su mano y mostrando una sonrisa bien empalagosa. 

—Sí, la verdad es que los cinco estamos muy conformes. Gracias, Sakuma-senpai, ustedes también lo han hecho muy bien. La idea de estrenar una canción relacionada con la temática del evento fue inteligente —acordó Hokuto, amable.

Mientras los dos líderes hablaban de sus presentaciones y de los pormenores del evento, Kaoru lloraba sobre el hombro de Adonis, quien cargaba una cantidad increíble de elementos, porque no había tenido tiempo de ir a saludar a “sus admiradoras” por tener que hacer el trabajo pesado, aunque realmente no estaba llevando nada en sus brazos. Gracias al escándalo del llanto de Hakaze, Makoto notó que Koga estaba caminando sin hablar con nadie, que estaba solo al lado de su grupo cargando su guitarra y otras cuantas cosas (¿siempre los brazos de Oogami-kun habían sido tan musculosos? ¡Vaya que tenía fuerza!)

—¡Felicitaciones, Oogami-kun! Han estado increíbles. Su canción nueva es maravillosa. Los vimos muy atentamente, incluso fuimos a las gradas para poder apreciar mejor su función —inició Makoto alegre.

—¡Ah, Cuatro-Ojos! Gracias… Nos rompimos el lomo ahí arriba, así que me alegra que haya valido la pena. Después de tanto quilombo organizando todo, era lo menos que merecíamos… —respondió con sinceridad Koga, tantos días de pelearse con proveedores y cortar papel crepé habían rendido frutos—. Ustedes también la rompieron. Parece que los arduos entrenamientos hicieron lo suyo, je.

—Ga-mi-san ~ —intervino abruptamente Subaru—. ¿De qué estás hablando con mi amigo Ukki? Quizás sea… de… ¡su salida de mañana!

Koga se sobresaltó, ¿por qué el idiota de Akehoshi sabía eso? Irían a ver instrumentos y luego a comer algo. No era la gran cosa, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! Por suerte -o no-, Rei irrumpió en la conversación antes de que él tuviera chance de decir palabra.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué es esto que escuchan mis viejos oídos? ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso mi querido perrito se convirtió al fin en un hombre lobo y va a salir con el joven Yuuki por San Valentín?

—¡¿Cómo que San Valentín?! —gritó Koga sin entender qué estaba pasando, pero el resto del grupo continuó hablándole encima y no pudo concentrarse siquiera en sus pensamientos.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Cómo es que el perrito consiguió una cita de San Valentín y yo no? Siendo que invité a muchísimas chicas y ninguna ha accedido… Quiero decir, bien por ti, perrín, ¡pero no es justo!

—Pero… Hakaze-senpai… ¿no vas a ir mañana con Sakuma-senpai a la playa? —comentó con simpleza Adonis cambiando de brazo el peso. Anzu parecía muy interesada en esa información y se acercó sigilosamente para oír mejor.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?!—se quejó indignado al verse descubierto —. Sí, iremos juntos, pero… no es lo mismo, quiero decir… 

—¿Qué es lo que querés decir, estimado Kaoru-kun? ¿Yo no soy una cita digna de un chico famoso y apuesto como tu? —preguntó Rei con una sonrisa maligna.

Para fortuna de Koga, los dos miembros mayores de UNDEAD se alejaron un poco mientras discutían y el resto se calmó un poco, ya fuera para oír mejor las palabras de los viejos, o para no agitar más el asunto. Gracias a eso, el joven lobo pudo prestarle atención a sus pensamientos.

“¿Cómo puede ser que haya olvidado que mañana es el bendito San Valentín? Más de una maldita semana preparando todo para el evento de ¡justamente! San Valentín y se me viene a pasar que es esa fecha de mierda. No lo puedo creer, soy tremendo idiota”, se dijo en su mente. Realmente no sabía qué conclusión sacar de ello… ¿El lentes quería salir con él… por San Valentín? Eso no tenía sentido. No… ¿verdad? Es decir, ¿por qué alguien como ese chico amable, enérgico y suave querría tener una cita con un lobo duro, gruñón y malhablado? No, definitivamente no tenía sentido alguno. 

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, cada unidad tomó un camino distinto. UNDEAD saludó antes de irse a dejar los instrumentos y así poder marcharse a sus hogares. En eso, Makoto se acercó a Koga para despedirse personalmente.

—Entonces, ¿mañana a las cuatro en la esquina de la tienda? Si querés puede ser más temprano, pero pensé que querrías descansar bien después de ho…

—A las cuatro. Nos vemos ahí —interrumpió Koga, firme. No entendía bien qué estaba ocurriendo, pero sí sabía que cumpliría con su palabra de ir.

Sus compañeros prestaron mucha atención a aquel intercambio, pero fueron buenos y no hicieron comentario alguno, solo mostraron unas sonrisas bien grandes.

  
  
  


Ya en su casa, Koga aprovechó para escribirle a sus padres, hacerse una cena rápida, pasear a León y darse un merecidísimo baño caliente. Había sido un día larguísimo, pero por más cansado que se encontrara, debía realizar aquellas tareas necesarias para su subsistencia y la de su mejor amigo peludo. Luego de eso sí, fue a la cama inmediatamente. Todo el cansancio de la semana se había ido acumulando y ya tenía ganas de explotar convirtiéndose en una larga noche de sueño. Sin embargo, no podía dormirse sin poner la alarma, puesto que al día siguiente tenía un compromiso… Y recordar esa anotación de su agenda -metafórica, claro, un lobo no necesitaba agenda real-, le hizo pensar en la molesta y extraña charla que UNDEAD había mantenido con Trickstar. ¿Por qué todos habían asumido que tenía que ser una salida por San Valentín y no una simple salida que justo había caído en el mismo día del calendario que esa festividad empalagosa? ¿Por qué el vampiro de mierda había utilizado las palabras “por fin” cuando se había referido a esa reunión con Makoto? Eran muchas preguntas a las que no les estaba encontrando respuestas, y eso le molestaba. 

¿Quizás debía…? No, eso sería solo para peor. Pero realmente tenía muchas dudas. Sabía que no era la mejor idea, pero no podía quedarse toda la noche mirando el techo sin poder dormir, así que, si había una forma más fácil de saciar su curiosidad, la tomaría.

“Eu, imbéciles, ¿están ahí?”, fue lo que envió al grupo de chat de UNDEAD seguido de un sticker de un perro gruñendo.

“No sé por qué me esperaba que aparecieras por aquí, perrito. ¿No tienes sueño?”, respondió Rei, quien aseguraba no entender los aparatos modernos, pero siempre aparecía a la hora del chisme. 

“Sí, obvio que tengo sueño, infeliz. Venía a preguntarles una cosa…”

“Dispara, los vampiros somos inmortales y no nos afectan las balas”.

“Quería saber por qué armaron tanto lío con lo del Cuatro-Ojos hoy si solo vamos a ir a una tienda de música y después a comer parrilla. ¿Qué tiene de especial o de San Valentín?”

“Ufff ya apareció este a refregarnos en la cara su cita”, intervino Kaoru añadiendo diversas caritas tristes, de llanto y flores marchitas. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que enviar tantos emojis estúpidos?

“Ay, ay, ay, este cachorro. Pensé que habías crecido, pero tal vez me haya equivocado”.

“¿Qué querés decir con eso, pelotudo? Dejá de hacerte el misterioso o te voy a ir a buscar para reventarte los huesos polvosos que tenés”, envió junto con dibujitos de cuchillos, puños y fuego.

“No es tan difícil, ¿verdad? ¿No te hace ruido que el joven Makoto te haya invitado a un plan tan elaborado que justo fuera el mismo día de San Valentín?”

“Mmm no. No del todo. Desde que fue todo eso del entrenamiento y el  _ live _ con ellos, nos hemos llevado… bien. Algunas veces hablamos por chat, intercambiamos  _ gifs _ graciosos o videos de perros. Incluso lo he acompañado un par de veces hasta la esquina de su casa. Y en Navidad me regaló un videojuego de perros y yo le di una bufanda que hizo mi madre, para que no tome frío ese salame”, explicó Koga tranquilamente sin entender exactamente el punto del vampiro vueltero.

“¿ME ESTÁS CARGANDO?”, respondió automáticamente Kaoru, quien solía demorarse bastante en atender el chat del grupo (menos, justamente, cuando había chisme).

“Oogami, creo que incluso yo me doy cuenta de lo que Sakuma-senpai quiere decir”, apareció Adonis por primera vez. Otro que tenía problemas con el uso de su celular. Con un poco de suerte, sus hermanas lo estaban ayudando. “Creo que le gustas a Yuuki”. 

“¡Excelente, querido Adonis! Lo has entendido a la primera. En efecto, cachorro despistado, lo que ocurre es que el corazón de Yuuki-kun late más rápido por tu peludo ser”. 

Koga se quedó quieto, muy quieto. No entendía cómo aquello podía ser verdad. Sabía que no había forma de que el chico de lentes, que era increíblemente bueno con todo el mundo -incluso más de lo que la gente merecía de él-, amable, trabajador, simpático y popular, quisiera tener algo que ver con él mismo. No tenía ningún sentido. Siempre había creído que si Makoto se juntaba con él era porque se sentía en deuda o quería agradecerle el haberlo entrenado y ayudado con algunas otras cosas. El lentes era demasiado bueno, incluso para su propio bien, y a veces acababa recibiendo atención que no deseaba, pero igualmente no podía alejarse de esas personas, así que no le habría parecido extraño que le pasara algo así con su canina persona.

Pero si el vampiro tenía razón, y la odiosa verdad era que solía tenerla, ¿podía ser que Makoto realmente quisiera pasar San Valentín con él en una cita? ¿Y por eso las bromas de Trickstar? ¿Y el mensaje de Subaru obligándolo a aceptar? Su cerebro iba a mil revoluciones por segundo, eran demasiadas cosas para procesar.

“Supongamos que ustedes tienen razón”, volvió a escribir Koga minutos después.

“La tenemos, continúa”, replicó Rei de inmediato. Cuando quería usaba el celular más rápido que cualquier persona de su edad ese imbécil.

“Si es que tienen razón y el pibe de verdad quiere una cita de San Valentín conmigo, ¿QUÉ MIERDA TENGO QUE HACER?”.

“Ay, lobito chiquito, cada vez hacés preguntas más obvias. Por suerte, tengo a mi lado a quien podrá asistirte en esas cuestiones: Kaoru-kun”, envió el autoproclamado vampiro. Al instante de ese mensaje, apareció un audio enviado por el mismo Rei, pero que era Kaoru gritando por qué tenía que comentar que estaban juntos que era un vampiro chismoso de mierda y que no lo ayudaría con nada más, que cómo lo había hecho tipear algo así.

“Oogami, yo creo que deberías ser tu mismo. Sin embargo, debes pensar cuáles son tus sentimientos respecto a Yuuki”, contestó Adonis demorándose un poco.

¡COMO SI FUERA TAN FÁCIL! Obvio que le gustaría saber eso. La verdad es que nunca se había planteado esa cuestión. Simplemente las cosas se habían dado así. Después de haber ayudado a Makoto con su entrenamiento, había habido otras cuestiones de su vida que habían salido a flote y que el primer instinto que tuvo respecto a ellas había sido tratar de ayudarlo y protegerlo de aquellas cosas que le hacían mal. Había encontrado en el chico rubio a una persona increíblemente amable que incluso se reía de sus comentarios de lobo orgulloso, que le gustaba su estilo con la guitarra y que se interesaba por cosas de su vida que había pensado que nadie reparaba en ellas. Pasar tiempo con aquel chico era… agradable. Se podía tener conversación con él, se trataba de una persona interesante y muy distinta a él mismo, lo que lo hacía más interesante todavía. Siempre tenía cosas nuevas de las que hablarle y con todo el tema de la radio y los videojuegos lo acercaba a un mundo que le era desconocido, pero no hostil, justamente gracias a las charlas que mantenían sobre esos tópicos. Una muestra de ello había sido el regalo de Navidad. Él tenía algunos juegos, pero nunca les había dedicado demasiado tiempo ni paciencia. Makoto había cambiado un poco eso, porque hasta se había ofrecido a jugar con él y explicarles todas las pequeñas cosas que un jugador promedio no podría haber conocido. ¿La bufanda? Se la había pedido a su madre para él, ninguna de las que ofrecían en las tiendas le parecía lo suficientemente protectora para la garganta de un  _ idol _ camino a ser una estrella. Ese chico podía enfermarse rápido ya que no comía la cantidad de carne apropiada para un humano en desarrollo, y que encima practicara tanta actividad física con un cuerpo pequeño. Por eso le había agradado especialmente la invitación a la parrilla, porque era señal de que Makoto se había estado alimentando mejor.

Momento… Momento, momento, momento. Quizás… ¿quizás sí tenía sentimientos por Makoto? No, no podía ser. Aunque, pensándolo bien, nunca le había ocurrido algo así antes. Así que, ¿quizás? Podía ser, sí. En ese momento no tenía ganas de encerrarse en su papel de lobo solitario, tenía que ser lo más sincero posible consigo mismo, por su propio bien y por el del Cuatro-Ojos.

“Entiendo. Pensaré en eso con más detenimiento luego. Me preocupa qué debo hacer si de verdad es una cita”, retomó todavía algo confundido.

“En ese caso, primero que nada, tienes que darle un regalo. Algo simple, pero que demuestre que captaste el tema de la cita. Joven aprendiz, tienes mucho camino por recorrer…”, escribió Kaoru. O Rei. O los dos.

Y allí comenzó una conversación sobre regalos, sobre la ropa que debía ponerse, y sobre un montón de cosas más que Koga pensó que nunca serían un tema de preocupación para su persona. 

La mañana llegó, y por más que se hubiera dormido tarde al día anterior, el lobo  _ idol _ tenía muchas cosas para hacer. Su principal tarea matutina era llevar a León a dar una merecida vuelta por la plaza y luego preparar un buen desayuno para ambos. Él optó por hacerse unos sándwiches tostados con jamón, tomate de su huerta y queso, mientras que a su mejor amigo de cuatro patas le entregó un rico plato de su alimento balanceado predilecto mezclado con pedacitos de carne en su jugo. 

Con ese buen comienzo, dedicó el resto de la mañana y el principio de la tarde a limpiar un poco su casa, hacer mantenimiento de sus plantas, limpiar su guitarra después del show del día anterior, salir a hacer las compras, entrenar un poco con una bicicleta fija que era de su madre y unas mancuernas de su padre, almorzar, darse un baño y luego pensar en salir.

A la hora de vestirse, pensó en algo simple, pero con estilo. Ya había entendido que las camisas que había comprado con Adonis a pedido de las hermanas de él no habían sido su mejor elección, tanto Rei como Kaoru se lo habían dejado bien en claro. Por eso, optó por unos buenos pantalones con cortes salvajes, una simple remera negra y cómoda que iría bien con su campera de jogging gris y la de cuero negra por encima. Claro que los borceguíes rojos eran infaltables. Decidió ponerse un barbijo también, sería una buena idea.

Salió de su casa con más del tiempo necesario para llegar a destino. Tenía previsto ir con calma y llegar unos minutos antes. Detestaba la impuntualidad y se negaba a caer en eso (algo de lo que el imbécil de Hakaze tenía que aprender un poco). Además, quería hacer una compra de último momento…

Cuatro menos cuarto, Koga se encontraba en la esquina prometida con su riñonera al hombro, un brazo cargado detrás de la espalda y auriculares inalámbricos en sus oídos. No le gustaba esperar usando el teléfono celular, por lo que se dedicó a mirar las vidrieras de los lugares cercanos, ver si podía avistar algún buen canino, o incluso un paseador de perros con toda una manada. 

Sin embargo, su paz no duró demasiado, ya que a los escasos minutos apareció Makoto, quien iba cruzando la calle mientras miraba su teléfono y silbaba tranquilamente la canción que escuchaba con sus imponentes auriculares de casco.

—¡Ey, Cuatro-Ojos! ¡¿Cómo vas a cruzar la calle así?! ¡¿Querés que te maten?! —vociferó Koga evidentemente preocupado.

—¡Oogami-kun! ¿Me hablaste? Lo siento, pero tenía los audífonos puestos y no pude oírte —se excusó simpáticamente el jovencito con una sonrisa levemente avergonzada. 

—¡¡Encima sordo!! Yo no lo puedo creer. ¡¿Cómo mierda vas a cruzar así?! ¡¡Tenés que tener más cuidado!! ¿Tantas ganas de morir joven tenés? Tsk, no lo puedo creer. 

—Tienes razón, no volveré a hacerlo. Estaba consultando con el mapa para no perderme —admitió cabizbajo—. Por cierto, ¿por qué tienes puesto un barbijo? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Esforzaste demasiado tu voz o tomaste frío ayer? Y, ¿por qué tenés el brazo así? ¿Cargaste mucho peso?

—¡Ugh! ¿¡Puedes call… —comenzó a decir, irritado, antes de notar que estaba hablando con alguien genuinamente preocupado con él, en el comienzo de su “cita” —. No, descuida, después te explico. Vamos un poco más para allá así dejamos pasar.

Koga caminó unos metros y apoyó su hombro en la pared de la esquina, haciéndole un gesto a Makoto para que lo siguiera. El rubio no entendía demasiado, pero accedió de buen grado, era verdad que estaban estorbando quedándose allí parados sin hacer nada más que hablar.

—Esto… Esto es para ti. Los chicos de UNDEAD me dijeron que te gustaría —expresó en voz bastante baja para lo que era lo habitual del lobo. Desdobló su brazo y lo acercó junto con lo que el mismo estaba sosteniendo—. El barbijo es porque me dan alergia, si no lo uso voy a empezar a toser y a estornudar, eso sería una mierda porque recién llegamos. 

Sería difícil describir todos los pensamientos que pasaron por la cabeza de Makoto, pero hubo uno predominante, uno que opacaba todos los demás: la felicidad. Esa felicidad se amplificaba si tenía en cuenta el gran trabajo que suponía a Koga luchar contra su alergia y tener todo el brazo doblado para que él no descubriera su regalo.

—Oogami-kun… son… preciosas… respondió con su rostro completamente rojo por la sorpresa y la felicidad. Se dio unos momentos para contemplar el ramo con detenimiento, permitiéndose admirar cada flor —. Son…

—Sí, son  _ esas _ flores. Yo no sé mucho del tema, pero el vampiro imbécil tiene contactos, así que le preguntó a su amigo, el pelirrojo dudoso ese que se cree un mago. 

—Ya veo… No te tendrías que haber tomado tantas molestias solo por mí —expresó sinceramente al tiempo que acomodaba sus lentes con vergüenza.

—Tsk, nada de eso. Vos te tomaste la molestia de invitarme. Además, son solo un ramo de flores y unos chocolates.

—¿Chocolates? —preguntó realmente sorprendido.

—¡Mierda, los chocolates! —gritó de golpe y se puso velozmente a buscar algo en su riñonera—. Acá tenés… En una de esas revistas donde publican entrevistas que nos hacen en el colegio leí que te gustaban estos, así que en una tienda de dulces conseguí unos caseros, para que tanta cosa procesada que te hace mal. No me animé a hacerlos yo, después de toda la semana haciendo chocolates, no quiero verlos nunca más. 

Koga hablaba rápido, como si quisiera decir las cosas pero a la vez hacerlas pasar rápido para que no fueran tan importantes. Estaba increíblemente nervioso y avergonzado. Esos regalos tan cursis y clichés, pero con el detalle de ser especiales para Makoto, lo alteraban más de lo que había pensado al momento de comprarlos. 

—V-vaya… tienes razón… ¡Son mis favoritos! Eres el mejor —admitió realmente agradecido. No podía concebir que Koga se hubiera tomado tantas molestias solo por regalos para él. Se sentía más alegre que en cualquier otro día. Toda la vergüenza y nervios que había manejado antes de invitarlo a salir habían sido recompensados y con creces. Si la reunión hubiera terminado allí, igualmente habría estado conforme —. Yo también tengo algo para ti, es una cosa muy simple, pero como ya me habías regalado una, quería devolverte la atención.

En eso, el chico de cabello rubio sacó de su mochila algo envuelto en papel seda. Koga quitó el papel con mucha más delicadeza que la esperada para el asertivo chico lobo de segundo año. Tras descubrir el envoltorio, se dejó ver una bufanda gris tejida a puntos gruesos y con una lana firme pero que no por eso dejaba de ser suave, tanto como para dormir sobre ella y usarla como manta. No tenía etiqueta alguna, ¿sería hecha a mano? Sin dudas, Makoto no parecía ser del tipo hábil con la elaboración de ropa.

—¿No te gusta? Quizás elegí mal el tipo de lana. La verdad es que nunca había tejido —se excusó nervioso, rascándose la nuca —. Tengo suerte de que Haruwaka-kun y Anzu-chan me hayan contactado con Aoba-senpai del club de manualidades. Gracias a él y a una buena dosis de tutoriales de YouTube es que pude hacer algo más o menos decente…

—Tsk, no digas eso. Está perfecta. No sé cómo hacés para poder hacer cosas solo viendo videos de gente haciéndolo. La verdad, te acomodás perfectamente al mundo moderno. Quizás yo solo sea un lobo medio chapado a la antigua. 

—Consecuencias de juntarse con Sakuma-senpai, quizás —acordó riendo suavemente —. Quizás no sea lo mejor mezclar al lobo con el vampiro.

Koga no podía creer lo que Makoto acababa de decir. Había hecho un chiste con su cualidad de lobo, pero no riéndose de él, sino dando por sentado ese hecho. No lo había cuestionado, criticado o burlado. Eso era bastante nuevo para él. Además, la risa de ese chico era francamente relajante. Reía de verdad, le salía con sinceridad, del estómago. Se reía con ganas, algo tímido, pero sin poder controlarlo. Le agradaba. 

Y si bien la salida recién comenzaba y él se había planteado analizar sus sentimientos luego de pasar un rato más largo con aquel chico, tenía ganas de decirle la verdad. No era del tipo que se podía quedar analizando las cosas y que la otra persona no se diera cuenta: si Koga Oogami quería decir algo, lo diría.

—Cuatro-Oj… no, Makoto. Mirá, te voy a decir la verdad. Yo no recordaba que hoy era San Valentín, lo noté recién cuando… bueno, cuando ayer me lo hicieron notar nuestros compañeros. Y eso me ha dado mucho para pensar, ¿sabes? Tsk, no me enorgullece decir esto, pero hay cosas que me cuestan… que me cuestan mucho, diría yo. Me cuestan las personas, no estoy acostumbrado. Por mucho tiempo hemos sido solo León y yo. Recién estos años fui incorporando gente fuera de mis padres a mi vida, así que hay muchas cosas que no entiendo. Y si bien no entiendo exactamente lo que siento, pensar en vos me hace… bien. Sos una persona amable, buena, considerada sin importar quién, incluso dejando de lado tu propio bienestar a veces. Sos… sos especial. Me hacés pensar que incluso yo puedo relacionarme con gente y ser un poco más como vos. También hay otras cosas que resalto, pero no me quiero ir más por las ramas y encima me parece que ya estoy diciendo boludeces… El punto de todo esto es que todavía no entiendo mis sentimientos del todo, pero me hacés querer protegerte… cuidarte, y para eso, estar cerca tuyo. Ya sé, suena ridículo y muy invasivo, pero es la verdad y no me gusta guardarme las cosas, ya estoy cansado de ello. Así que, para simplificar todo, te diré algo que me generan ganas de hacer, pero que no haré a menos que me des permiso porque yo no soy ese tipo de persona —explicó tratando de ser pausado para que se entiendan sus palabras, por más que le costara horrores —. Yo… yo quiero tomar tu mano.

Makoto escuchó atentamente todo lo que Koga tenía para decir. No esperaba que dijera absolutamente nada de eso. Por momentos, el corazón que latía en su pecho se había hecho una pelota chiquita, un nudo, o incluso se había ido a correr una maratón. Eso último predominó hacia el final de las palabras del lobo. Sí, no se esperaba nada de lo que estaba escuchando, ¡pero no sabía lo mucho que había querido oír eso! No tenía idea que esas palabras pudieran hacerlo sentir tan bien, tan… feliz. Koga lo había emocionado más de lo que imaginaba, y en un momento en que tampoco lo esperaba. Responder algo sin dudas era difícil, pero ya que su acompañante se había esmerado tanto para dejar salir sus sentimientos, él no debía ser menos. Se lo debía a Koga y, también muy importante, se lo debía a sí mismo.

Por ese motivo, no dudó un segundo más en extender su mano para enlazarla con la del maravilloso chico de ojos dorados que tenía a su lado. 

—De acuerdo, la verdad es que… yo también quiero hacerlo —expresó para acompañar su movimiento—. ¡Esforcémonos juntos para entendernos a nosotros y a nuestros sentimientos!

—Sí. juntos… creo que puedo con eso. De hecho, me gusta la idea —contestó con una media sonrisa sincera.

Así, tomados de la mano, se aventuraron en la tienda de instrumentos y se tomaron su tiempo en apreciar la gran cantidad de elementos que tenían en exhibición. Incluso pudieron probar algunas guitarras y Koga le enseñó a Makoto algunos acordes y él se alegró mucho por poder hacer algo que siempre había visto de lejos. Por su parte, el chico de Trickstar le contó acerca de distintos tipos de micrófonos y equipos utilizados para las transmisiones de radio, y la importancia de ellos para los  _ lives _ . Claro que cada uno hizo las compras que tenían que hacer.

Si bien para ellos habían pasado solo algunos minutos, la realidad es que habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas de diversión en aquella tienda. Incluso el dueño, al reconocerlos y tener relación con Yumenosaki, les permitió explorar a sus anchas sin ningún tipo de problema, lo que favoreció enormemente aquella actividad.

Cuando salieron, notaron el paso del tiempo y decidieron hacerle caso a sus estómagos: irían a la parrilla. Quizás no era el mejor horario para comer algo de carne asada, pero el hambre era más fuerte. 

Allí, Makoto le preguntó a Koga si quería elegir la comida, ya que se trataba de su fuerte y probablemente no hubiera nadie con más conocimiento sobre carne que un lobo. Él accedió riendo fuertemente y prometiéndole hacer una elección que lo dejaría boquiabierto. Y así fue. Gracias a su conocimiento de las piezas que van a la parrilla, pudo hacerle conocer a Makoto y degustar junto a él cortes muy sabrosos y que pocas personas tenían en cuenta. Le explicó de la existencia del “escondido”, que era un pedazo que se solían guardar los carniceros; de la delicia de las mollejas asadas (incluso pidió una salsa para lograr un plato agridulce que pensó que interesaría al paladar de su acompañante); el sabor poco común de la morcilla y el chinchulín; y hasta la combinación de riñones con matambre a la pizza. Makoto estaba atónito frente a tantos tipos de carne. Koga había pedido una degustación muy específica, por lo que podía probar un poquito de todo sin llenarse demasiado. Y, por supuesto, el lobo le pidió que escogiera el postre, ya que no era demasiado fanático de los dulces. El rubio, al oír eso, hizo un pedido simple “un flan con crema y una porción de vigilante, batata y queso”. El primer instinto de Koga había sido el de desconfiar, realmente no le agradaban las cosas dulces, por lo que había pocas chances de que disfrutara esos platillos. Sin embargo, la confianza en Makoto le hizo probar el postre que había elegido para él sin chistar, y en eso descubrió que no era para nada molesto el sabor: el dulzor del dulce de batata no era invasivo y contrastaba armoniosamente con el aspecto salado y suave del queso. Él no era un experto en comida, pero sus papilas gustativas y su olfato no le mentirían: estaba realmente rico. Lo felicitó por la elección y hasta decidió probar un poco del flan, aunque ese sabor sí le resultó bastante más empalagoso: se quedaba con su batata y queso.

Hablaron un rato largo de comidas: platillos de la infancia que más odiaban y adoraban, los restaurantes a los que habían ido, quiénes en su familia cocinaban, quiénes en sus grupos de amigos eran más desastrosos a la hora de preparar comida. Tenían muchas diferencias en ese tema, pero conocer un poco más el uno del otro y aprender de las experiencias que estaban compartiendo era maravilloso. Se podrían haber quedado allí por horas, pero decidieron marcharse cuando notaron que mucha gente comenzaba a llegar para el servicio de cena, y consideraron que era mejor no ocupar el lugar y dejar que otros pudieran darse el mismo festín que habían tenido ellos.

Caminaron por bastante tiempo, pero el sol empezaba a esconderse y el frío comenzaba a picar en los huesos. Koga aprovechó para estrenar su bufanda nueva, mientras que Makoto lució la que había recibido para Navidad.

A la hora de regresar, el lobo insistió en acompañar a Makoto hasta su casa. Él vivía solo y podía llegar a cualquier hora sin que lo regañase nadie (excepto León que querría su paseo). 

Tras tomarse un colectivo y caminar más o menos tres cuadras, llegaron a la puerta de la casa del rubio de lentes. Debían despedirse.

—Oogam...Koga. Gracias por el mejor día en muchísimo tiempo. No puedo creer que nos hayamos divertido tanto. Es decir, sí puedo, pero es… lindo. Gracias —confesó con una sonrisa que pobló sus mejillas de un tono rojizo—. Me gustaría… ¡me gustaría repetirlo pronto!

—Más vale —respondió en un tono burlón y echó a reír —. Ya quiero ir a probar esos juegos de  _ arcade _ de los que tanto me hablaste. Especialmente ese que tiene un tambor, suena divertido. ¡Ah! Tampoco me voy a olvidar de que prometiste dar un paseo junto a León. Él estará muy feliz cuando le cuente.

Dicho eso, se produjo un silencio extraño. Sabían que tenían que despedirse, que esa charla animada y que tanto les alegraba tenía que llegar a su fin. Ya estaban en la puerta de la casa de Makoto y era bastante tarde. Pero, ¿cómo finalizar aquella salida tan especial? Ninguno de los era tan bobo para ignorar el conocimiento que brindan las películas, libros, series y animaciones varias…

—Permiso… —dijo Koga acercando sus labios a la frente del muchacho.

Sin embargo, Makoto había leído mal el movimiento del lobo, por lo que apuntó sus propios labios a los del muchacho, lo que resultó en Koga besando su nariz, y él con los labios en el mentón del otro. Esa sucesión de acciones hizo que los dos rieran con ganas y luego se abrazaran, rendidos en la torpeza mutua. 

Koga rompió el abrazo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Makoto, le regaló la sonrisa más hermosa que aquel lobo salvaje podía ofrecer (y realmente fue una muy, muy hermosa) y le agradeció “por todo”. Acto seguido, le dio un beso suave y lento en el cachete y cubrió se tapó hasta la nariz con su bufanda.

—Nos vemos —saludó finalmente comenzando a caminar.

—¡Adiós! ¡No olvides mandarme un mensaje cuando llegues a tu casa!

—¡Claro que no! ¡Ahora, entra o morirás de frío! —fue lo último que dijo sonriéndole y moviendo su mano en gesto de saludo.

San Valentín era una época inmunda que implicaba un aire cargado de esencia empalagosa, de decoraciones cursis y demás molestias. Sin embargo, si ese día había sido San Valentín, Koga Oogami no lo había notado, ya que sentía que había estado en una fiesta en la que solo habían asistido Makoto y él. Eso era lo único que importaba en ese momento.

  
  



End file.
